Confenssion
by Wiell
Summary: "Ugh, aku akan gila" / "Mau jadi kekasihkukan?" / "Aku tidak bilang mau" / [CHANBAEK/YAOI]
Tittle : Confenssion

Author : BabyXie

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol etc.

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Summary : "Ugh, aku akan gila" / "Mau jadi kekasihkukan?" / "Aku tidak bilang mau"

Boys Love, Typo, Absurd and Don't Like Don't Read!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

.

ONESHOOT

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^^

.

.

.

Bukan hal yang mudah untuk memulai sebuah hubungan. Tidak semudah mengatakan 'selamat siang' kepada teman atau mengatakan 'Apa kabar' kepada saudara. Perlu berbagai pertimbangan dan sebab akibat yang terjadi. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Juga jangan lupakan tentang perasaan orang yang dituju. Dan sekarang Baekhyun mengalaminya. Dia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada sahabatnya. Sekali lagi SAHABAT. Seseorang yang sedari dulu bersamamu dan tahu baik buruknya dirimu. Jika lancar maka mereka akan meninggalkan kata hubungan 'persahabatan' dan akan naik menjadi 'kekasih'.

"Ugh, aku akan gila"

Baekhyun tersenyum membayangkannya. Ya, bayangan tentang dia dan sahabatnya bergandengan tangan dan berbagi pelukan. Tertawa bersama dengan lelucon yang dilontarkan keduanya. Guling yang sedari tadi digunakan sebagai bantala kini dipeluknya semakin erat. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan diguling itu. Menyenangkan. Tapi kenyataan menamparnya. Jika mereka bersahabat dan salah satunya menyatakan perasaan suka yang lebih dari teman , bukankah akan canggung nantinya jika salah satunya tidak punya perasaan yang sama?. Jika canggung maka akan saling menghindari satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya malah bermusuhan.

Perlahan senyum Baekhyun menghilang. Matanya terpejam rapat. Tangannya yang tadi memeluk guling erat kini berganti memukuli guling itu brutal Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Apapun akibatnya itu dilempar sembarang arah dan mengenai sebuah foto. Dua orang remaja lelaki tengah saling berangkulan dengan senyum manis dibibir keduanya. Latar belakang pantai menambah keindahannya. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan berjongkok mengambil foto itu. Kacanya pecah.

"Astaga. Maafkan aku . Kau menjadi pelampiasan kemarahanku. Aku benar benar tidak sengaja, Chanyeol"

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mengelus foto wajah lelaki yang tengah merangkulnya itu. Sudah hampir 3 tahun Baekhyun memendam rasa kepada lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol menjadi sahabatnya sejak PAUD. Dan itu berlanjut hingga sekarang mereka SHS. Mereka berteman akrab, berbagi apapun bersama, melakukan apapun bersama. Dan karena kedekatan itulah Baekhyun menjadi jatuh cinta kepada sahabat tingginya itu. Apalagi saat menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar yang biasa ditunjukkannya, membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak abnormal.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah tidak bisa melihatmu berdekatan dengan yang lain. Apakah memang aku harus menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu dulu ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk menyakinkan perasaannya. Dirinya beranjak menuju ranjangnya dan mematikan lampu dinakas setelah menaruh foto itu diatas meja belajarnya. Malam semakin larut dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata.

.

.

Baekhyun menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol dalam gugup. Tangannya berkeringat. Faktanya Baekhyun akan menyatakan perasaannya nanti pada saat pulang sekolah, tapi sekarang gugupnya minta ampun. Apalagi saat melihat Chanyeol melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Rumah Chanyeol hanya berjarak 3 rumah dari rumahnya. Cukup dekat.

"Pagi Baek"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak bisa bersikap biasa kepada Chanyeol.

"Ayo berangkat . Sudah cukup siang"

Lagi lagi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Dan segera berjalan menuju sepeda Chanyeol dan berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Oh? tanganmu basah ya?. hah, kalau habis cuci tangan, biasakan mengelap tanganmu Baek. Ini"

Chanyeol mengulurkan sapu tangan biru laut kepada Baekhyun yang diambil disaku celananya. Baekhyun hanya mendengus dan menerima sapu tangan yang diberikan kepadanya. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengelap tangannya yang berkeringat itu.

"Tanganku basah juga karenamu bodoh" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Ini milikmu"

"Cuci dulu baru kembalikan"

"Kau jahat sekali, aku hanya meminjam untuk mengelap tangan"

"Tetap saja. Itu sudah kotor. Aku tidak mau sebelum kau mencucinya"

Entah kenapa sikap Baekhyun terasa aneh untuk Chanyeol. Seperti sedang gugup juga menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin bertanya tapi saat Baekhyun sudah naik kesepedanya, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya. Dan segera bergegas setelah Baekhyun memegang erat pundaknya.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah biasanya dihiasi dengan celotehan panjang nan kekanakan Byun Baekhyun , tapi kali ini Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya. Seperti.. apa ya disebutnya, rindu mungkin. Hanya saja terasa aneh jika kau sudah terbiasa dengan sesuatu dan tiba tiba dia menghilang. Rasanya mulutnya sudah gatal ingin bertanya.

"Baek ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa"

"Kenapa diam saja? Tidak biasanya"

"Memangnya biasanya aku seperti apa? Cerewet begitu?"

"Itulah kenyataannya"

Baekhyun diam tak menggubris lagi. Matanya melihat kesekeliling. Mereka berangkat dan juga pulang selalu lewat sini, tapi mereka bahkan tidak menyadari hal hal kecil yang berubah. Seperti adanya tempat sampah diujung pertigaan ataupun satpam baru dikomplek rumah. Sepele memang. Baekhyun jadi berpikir akankah Chanyeol tahu perubahan perasaan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Selama ini Baekhyun memberi kode tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah peka atau memang Chanyeol bodoh. Entahlah.

"Chanyeol"

Hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun membenci itu.

"Jawablah dengan benar jika orang bertanya"

"Ya Baekhyun. Ada apa sayang"

Mendengar kata 'sayang' dari Chanyeol membuat pipi Baekhyun memanas. Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya , ya walaupun Chanyeol tidak melihatnya.

"Huh. Sepulang sekolah nanti ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakana. Jadi kita pulang bersama"

"Bukankah biasanya juga seperti itu? Katakan saja sekarang. Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menimang-nimang haruskah sekarang?. Dirinya bahkan belum menyiapkan kata yang pas untuk dikatakan.

"Sebenarnya aku itu.."

"Ya?"

"Aku menyu-"

"Chanyeol Baekhyun"

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Dalam hati Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih kepada Kyungsoo. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah mengayuh sepedanya dengan kekuatan penuh. Itu yang terlihat. Chanyeol mengerem sepedanya agar berjalan lebih lambat, menunggu Kyungsoo untuk berjalan berdampingan.

"Pagi Chan,Baek"

"Pagi Kyung. Hari ini kau tampak kacau"

"Juga bau"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Bibirnya mengerucut. Tangannya memukul kemudi berulang kali. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya diam melihatnya . bingung lebih tepatnya.

Ya memang terlihat sangat kacau, dengan baju yang kotor terkena lumpur. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat bersih itu terlihat cemong. Saat berada didekat Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun mencium seperti bau sampah yang busuk.

"Kalian membuat moodku semakin buruk saja. Terus saja mengolokku. Tentu saja aku tampak kacau tampak jelek dan bau. Aku masuk keselokan. Seseorang dengan sepeda motor jeleknya membuatku masuk selokan tanpa permintaan maaf. Sebuah tabrak lari"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya saat mendengar penuturan lelaki yang tingginya tak beda jauh dengan Baekhyun itu. Keduanya tertawa sesekali memegangi perut mereka yang sakit akibat tertawa. Sepeda mereka juga berkali kali oleng dan hampir menabrak pejalan kaki yang ada didepannya. Dan berkali-kali juga Baekhyun berteriak kepada Chanyeol yang terus tertawa. Sedang Kyungsoo menatap kedua temannya yang tertawa itu. Sesekali dirinya ikut tertawa kecil. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sebenarnya kesal dengan keduanya. Saling menyukai tapi bahkan tidak ada yang berani menyatakan perasaan terlebih dahulu. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Baek, Chan sebelum hari ini berakhir. Sebaiknya kalian menyatakan yang memang seharusnya dikatakan. Sebelum kesempatan itu hilang"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya . Dan raut wajah keduanya yang berganti menjadi kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu Kyung- YAKK JANGAN KABUR"

"KALIAN DASAR BODOH"

"Chanyeol ayo kejar Kyungsoo"

"Baik tuan putri"

"YAKK"

.

.

Bel masuk berbunyi 5 menit lalu, tapi guru Lee belum juga masuk. Banyak yang beranggapan ini akan menjadi jam kosong. Mengingat tentang kandungan guru Lee yang sudah cukup tua. Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Kelas Chanyeol sedang olah raga. Tampak Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan Joy. Banyak teman temannya yang mendukung untuk keduanya pacaran. Tapi keduanya hanya menggeleng dan akan lebih nyaman berteman saja,

"Begitukah yang kau sebut dengan berteman? Saling menggoda dan melempar senyum?. Seharusnya kau mengatakan kepadaku jika kau menyukai wanita itu Chanyeol. Bukan dengan bilang tidak menyukainya dan memberi perhatian kepadaku. Dasar bodoh"

"Hei, mana boleh mengatakan bodoh begitu kepada orang yang kau sukai. Seharusnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu jika kau tidak ingin sakit hati lebih dalam lagi"

"Kau bahkan tidak mengerti Kyungsoo. Kami bersahabat. Bersahabat"

"Persetan dengan persahabataan. Kau mencintainya dan juga Chanyeol menyukaimu hanya saja dia terlalu bodoh"

"Semudah itu kau bicara? Kau bahkan tidak mengalaminya, dan juga rencananya aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya nanti sepulang sekolah. Aku sudah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi. Cukup dengan menyatakannya saja itu akan membuatku bahagia."

"Memang apa kemungkinan yang ada diotakmu itu?"

"Seperti sebuah permusuhan"

"Kau berimajinasi terlalu tinggi, Baek"

"Tidak juga. Kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi"

"Aku akui itu bagus, menyatakan perasaanmu kepada orang yang kau sukai, aku mendukungmu sahabat."

"Tentu saja harus"

Obrolan mereka berhenti saat guru Lee masuk. Wanita yang tengah mengandung 8 bulan itu terlihat bahagia. Disampingnya terdapat seorang lelaki tampan. Dengan senyum mautnya. Yang membuat siapa saja meleleh dengan senyumnya. Baekhyun hanya menatap malas guru tebar pesona yang ada didepan kelas . Matanya beralih menatap ke arah lapangan . Chanyeol tengah bercanda dengan teman temannya . Disana juga ada Joy. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas keras.

"Anak-anak ini adalah guru pengganti yang akan menggantikan aku untuk mengajar kalian. Silahkan"

Guru baru itu tersenyum. Membuat semua siswi menjerit histeris. Sedang siswa hanya menatapnya malas. Tapi beda dengan Kyungsoo. Matanya membesar dengan mulutnya yang agak menganga.

"Halo semuanya aku Kim Jong In kalian bisa memanggilku guru Kim. Saat kita sedang diluar sekolah, kalian bisa memanggilku Hyung atau Oppa . Umurku baru 20 tahun. Itu saja"

Matamya menelusuri semua siswa yang ada dalam kelas itu. Dan objek pandangnya berhenti pada seorang lelaki yang matanya membesar dengan mulut menganga. Tak lama lelaki itu merubah ekspresinya menjadi kesal. Dia adalah siswa yang tanpa sengaja ditabraknya saat perjalanan menuju kesekolah. Sepertinya dia sedang kesal. Lucu sekali.

Other side …

"Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja. Kalian sangat cocok bersama" Tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol dan juga Joy . Tanganya mendribble bola orange berirama. Mereka tengah duduk dipinggir lapangan setelah olahraga.

"Kenapa apa kami sangat cocok?" Tanya Chanyeol menggoda teman temannya dengan merangkul bahu Joy. Sedang yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali. Aku dan juga Joy hanya kan?"

Joy yang ada disamping nya hanya mengangguk kaku. Dalam hati Joy mengumpati Chanyeol berulang kali.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih si kurcaci pendek yang sedari tadi menoleh kesini itu?"

Kali ini giliran Chen yang menggoda. Mata Chanyeol beralih menatap kearah gedung lantai 3. Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas Baekhyun yang menoleh kearahnya. Walaupun jaraknya cukup jauh. Ketika Chanyeol balas menatap si mungil itu, malah si mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Seolah ada hal yang menarik didepannya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Mungkin saja"

.

.

"Tunggu"

Kyungsoo menoleh saat seseorang memegang bahunya. Dia akan pergi kekantin bersama dengan Baekhyun. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyuruh Baekhyun duluan.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan? Maaf tadi aku tidak sempat minta maaf kepadamu. Aku sangat terburu-buru"

"Lupakan saja"

"Bagaimana bisa? Baiklah bagaimana jika sebuah dinner sebagai permintaan maafku"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. Apa maunya guru ini.

"Kau bercanda. Kau membuatku masuk kedalam selokan bau dan bajuku kotor karenanya, dan kau dengan mudah mengatakan maaf? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu walaupun kau seorang guru. Persetan"

"Owh. Ucapan mu terlalu kasar. Baiklah aku tunggu sepulang sekolah dipintu gerbang"

"Kau mengajak muridmu untuk jalan-jalan? kau bercanda?"

"Tentu tidak. Baiklah sepertinya kau tidak dinner. Bagaimana dengan traktiran sepuasmu?"

"Jika kau meneraktirku, tidak cukup dengan makan saja"

"Baiklah apapun permintaanmu"

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo sedikit tergiur dengan kalimat apapun. Gurunya itu masih muda jadi sepertinya tidak ada masalah jika makan bersama.

"Call"

Kai tersenyum senang saat Kyungsoo menyetujui ajakannya. Jika bagi Kyungsoo ini adalah permintaan maaf, maka bagi Kai ini adalah kencan . karena Kai sudah menyukai lelaki manis ini saat pertama kali bertemu. Dijalan tadi.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kantin bersama dengan Luhan. Cacing dalam perutnya sedari tadi sudah merengek minta diiisi. Baekhyun belum sempat sarapan saat pagi tadi.

Saat sampai dikantin mood makannya hilang melihat Chanyeol dan juga Joy dan teman sekelas Chanyeol lainnya tertawa lepas. Tangan Chanyeol menapak dibahu Joy dengan tawanya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Saat melihat Baekhyun tawa Chanyeol mendadak berhenti digantikan dengan senyuman. Tangan panjang yang tadi menapak dibahu Joy terangkat untuk mengajak Baekhyun bergabung bersama dengan teman Chanyeol .

"Baek, kemarilah"

Tangan Chanyeol masih terangkat dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas berjalan kearah bangku Chanyeol . Raut wajahnya mendadak masam saat tempat yang tersisa hanya didepan wanita bernama Joy itu dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun lebih memilih duduk didepan Joy daripada Chanyeol. Sedang Luhan sudah duduk disamping kekasihnya , Sehun yang duduk disamping Chanyeol. Sedang disamping Baekhyun ada Xiumin dan Chen.

Beberapa kali Chen dan juga Sehun melempar candaan yang sebenarnya mengocok perut. Tapi entah mengapa candaan itu tak membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Padahal biasanya Baekhyun juga ikut membuat lelucon . Moodnya sekarang mendadak hancur.

"Hei semua"

Kyungsoo datang dengan senyum diwajahnya. Baekhyun menebak hal baik baru saja terjadi pada lelaki bermata belok itu. Lalu mendudukkan diri disamping Baekhyun. Didepan Chanyeol.

"Kau tampak senang" Tanya Luhan yang lebih seperti pernyataan itu

"Em. Hal baik terjadi padaku. Dan Baek, hal buruk terjadi padamu?"

Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh. Apalagi dengan Chanyeol dan Joy tadi yang dilakukannya hanya mengaduk jjajangmyeon * bener gak sih tulisannya.* yang tadi dipesannya. Chanyeol hanya menghela napas malas melihat sikap Baekhyun yang aneh sejak pagi tadi.

"Baekhyun hentikan"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat alisnya dan kembali mengaduk jjajangmyeon nya lagi. Itu membuat Chanyeol geram.

Chanyeol membanting sendoknya dan berdiri. Semua yang ada dimeja makan itu menghentikan makan dan leluconnya. Chanyeol melangkah menuju kearah Baekhyun dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan kuat. Menariknya menjauh dari teman temannya.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan . Lepaskan aku"

Baekhyun terus saja meronta mencoba melepas tanganya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengabaikan dan memilih berjalan terus menuju taman sekolah.

Mengabaikan pandangan teman-temannya yang bersikap aneh. Dia sudah sudah muak dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"ADA APA DENGAN MU CHANYEOL?"

Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya. Dan beralih kembali menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Ada apa denganmu? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah? Katakan Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Mencegah emosinya meledak. Lebih baik bersikap tenang dan mengakhiri ini dari pada mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan.

Beberapa siswa yang melewati keduanya mengernyit heran. Pasalnya keduanya biasanya berteman baik dan akrab . tapi sekarang..

"Ayo kembali kekantin"

Baekhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tapi tangannya dicekal sebelum sempat pergi melangkah. Punggungnya terasa sakit saat Chanyeol menghempaskannya kepohon. Entah tapi tatapan Chanyeol yang dingin dan marah terlihat menakutkan bagi Baekhyun. Dia tidak suka Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Aku lelah Chanyeol. Aku sangat lelah melakukan ini semua. Berpura –pura baik baik saja padahal didadaku terdapat lubang besar yang menganga. Aku lelah dengan semua perhatian yang kau tunjukkan kepadaku itu. Kau memilihnya tapi kenapa aku yang kau sakiti Chanyeol. Jika kau mencintainya maka tinggalkan aku, jangan beri aku harapan yang membuatku semakin berharap akan cintamu Chanyeol. Aku seperti orang bodoh kau tahu. Kau menyakiti aku Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu dan kau membuat lubang besar didadaku semakin besar . ka-"

Entah ini nyata atau mimpi. Seandainya ini mimpi , Baekhyun berharap untuk tidur lebih lama lagi agar bisa merasakan ini lebih lama lagi. Matanya yang terbelalak secara perlahan menutup. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol .Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun sampai punggungnya menempel dipohon oak dibelakangnya. Tangan kiri Chanyeol menapak dipohon oak, sedang sebelah kanan merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun sudah berada dipinggang Chanyeol. Meremas jas biru yang dipakai Chanyeol.

Ini adalah ciuman Chanyeol yang pertama. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berciuman sampai tak menyadari Sehun dan lainnya yang tengah mengambil foto ciuman keduanya.

"Mereka sangat romantis. Menganggap dunia milik berdua. Sampai tak menyadari jika sedang diintip, astaga. Mentang –mentang baru pacaran" Xiumin berucap sambil memutar bola matanya

"Aku pikir Chanyeol adalah seorang good kisser. Lihatlah itu" itu Sehun.

"Diamlah jika tak mau mereka tahu kita bodoh. Baekhyun kau hebat" Dan ini Kyungsoo yang bicara.

Setelah cukup lama Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman yang dilakukannya, mereka masih butuh udara untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya. Pandangannya bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, kita sudah bersahabat begitu lama. Dari PAUD sampai sekarang kita SHS . selalu bersama kemanapun, melakukan semuanya bersama. Aku sangat menyukai itu. Banyak orang bertanya padaku 'Chanyeol kau dan Baekhyun pacaran?' aku selalu menjawab kalau kita adalah teman. Karena memang itulah kenyataanya. Dan saat masuk SHS , sejak aku selalu digosipkan punya hubungan dengan Joy entah itu perasaanku atau memang itu yang terjadi, kau mulai menjauhi. Kita bersama tapi tampak seperti ada jurang pemisah. Aku tidak menyukai saat kau menjauhiku. Hatiku sangat senang saat aku melihatmu menoleh kearahku saat aku sedang olah raga. Seperti darahku mengalir dengan sangat cepat. Dan saat mata kita bertatapan intens , jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Saat itulah aku sadar aku mencintaimu. Mencintai yang aku tak tahu kapan mulainya. Kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku , aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Karena aku juga mencintaimu. Maaf aku bukanlah pria yang dengan mudahnya menyatakan perasaannya .bagiku itu sangat lah sulit. Jadi Byun Baekhyun maukah kau menjadi kekasih dari lelaki yang bahkan tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya?"

Chanyeol terdiam menunggu balasan Baekhyun yang diam saja sambil menunduk. Tangan kiri Chanyeol bergerak mengelus pipi kanan Baekhyun. Dan secara perlahan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar mau menatapnya.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Mau jadi kekasihkukan?"

"Aku tidak bilang mau"

"Jadi kau mau menolakku? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku"

"Kau sama sekali tidak romantic"

"Aku tahu. Karena itu kau menerimaku jadi kekasihmukan? Aku sudah mengulang 3 kali Baek"

"Apakah ada pilihan tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi kau memaksaku?"

"…"

"Baiklah , aku jadi kekasihmu Park "

"Aku tahu kau akan menerimaku."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun balas memeluk erat Chanyeol. Tapi sesuatu membuat Baekhyun kesal dengan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol.

"Jadi kenapa kau selalu menggoda Joy?"

"Ah, tidak kenapa-kenapa, kau cemburu?"

"Dasar bodoh"

"Aku tidak peduli. Jadi apa yang akan kau katakan sepulang sekolah nanti? sekarang saja"

"Menyatakan cinta"

"Kepadaku?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

"Aku sudah memikirkan berbagai resiko jika aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu. Tapi itu tidak terjadi."

"Berbagai resiko? yang buruk? Jadi kau ingin itu terjadi? Berbagai resiko didalam otakmu itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng polos. Membuat Chanyeol hampir saja mencium Baekhyun lagi jika saja tidak melihat Sehun dan yang lainnya dibalik pohon dengan teman dikantin yang lain.

"Chanyeol hampir berbuat mesum kepada Baekhyun"

"Apa kau bilang mes-"

"KALIAN YANG DISANA , CEPAT PUTARI LAPANGAN 20 KALI"

Memang salah mereka jika disuruh memutari lapangan, bel masuk sudah berbunyi 15 menit lalu. Huh. Hal buruk terjadi..

"Ini salahmu Chen jika saja kita tidak mengintip mereka" Xiumin memalingkan wajahnya saat Chen mendekat berusaha meminta maaf .

.

.

END

Omake

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kepada Jong In yang sudah menunggunya digerbang sekolah. Dengan motor besar yang membuatnya semakin terlihat keren.

"Ayo"

"Jadi kemana kita hari ini tuan putri?"

"Aku mau ke sungai han"

"Sungai han? disana tidak ada yang spesial"

"Disana spesial. Karena aku datangnya denganmu"

"Kau sungguh manis. baiklah tuan putri sang pangeran akan mengabulkan permintaanmu"

a/n:

ini cerita apa? Aneh banget. Apalagi dengan ending yang gak jelas itu . Judul gak sesuai dengan isi atau alur ..

cerita ini dibuat waktu libur buat UN kemarin. Kakaknya lagi berjuang eh malah adiknya buat fic gak jelas./maafkan adikmu ini kak/ :D

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fic ini ya !

.

.

Review?

6 April 2016


End file.
